


Word of Mouth

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean have their own sexy, dangerous language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** : Word of mouth

**Author** : missyjack

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Sam/Dean

**Words:** 871

**Warnings:** Wincest 

**Disclaimer:** Everything, possibly including my imagination, is owned by some corporation.

**Summary:** Sam and Dean have their own sexy, dangerous language.

_“Sticks and stones will break your bones,_

_But words can kill you dead or get your knickers wet”_

Childhood nursery rhyme 

(ok so maybe I had a weird childhood)  
 

  
  
  
 

Sam and Dean Winchester hunt evil things. They kill the monster that lurks under your bed, and banish the ghosts that haunt your house. They send demons back to hell and vengeful souls to their rest. 

 

The Winchesters pack an arsenal that would make an ATF agent wet with delight: shotguns, rifles, crossbows, explosives, knives, machetes, grenades, tasers.

 

Both men can handle any of these weapons with confidence. But there is one type of weapon neither of them are expert in. Weapons so powerful, so dangerous, that all over the world people kill each other to stop them being used. The brothers have been injured by them, and the scars they left may take a lifetime to heal. 

 

Words.

 

Words can exorcise a demon from its host and send it to burn for eternity. Words can exorcise your little brother from the family and send him away for four years. 

 

Some words - _no, goodbye -_ are small with sharp edges, like a ninja throwing star. 

 

Some words come in groups and explode, killing indiscriminately. _Leave, see if I care. Fine, I won’t come back._

 

Sam and Dean use words to banish evil. Words from long-dead languages that exist only in books. Words that no living person speaks. 

 

Sam and Dean have a language too, a language no other person speaks. Although it has a limited vocabulary, translation isn’t easy. Or as Dean would say _second line, second verse Sammy_. This is an obscure reference to Dean’s third favourite song of all time _Stairway to Heaven_. Sometimes only Dean understands what Dean is talking about.

 

The _Sam and Dean Phrase Book (fourth edition)_ has some helpful and also some confusing entries. Sometimes there are differences between the Sam and the Dean dialects.

 

_Do you want to drive?_ translates from English to Dean as _I hate that you’re in pain._ Confusingly _I hate that you’re in pain_ is the same in Sam as it is in English. The proper response to this in Dean is _Kill me, kill me now._ (English translation: _Thank-you for caring Sam_ ).

 

_I don’t understand your blind obedience to Dad_ is Sammich for _I hate how you let him treat you, you deserve so much more._

 

Even simple words can have multiple meanings:  
  
 

_Now?_  may mean _Is it time to shoot the bastard with rocksalt?_ or _Do I have your permission to come?_

 

_This?_ Could mean _Do you need me as much as I need you_? or _Do you want my mouth on your cock? or You can’t seriously be playing Black Sabbath for the fourth time in a row._

 

_Dude?_ Has multiple meanings, which are altered by the tone of the word eg short hard u sound means _Don’t puke on the upholstery;_ long ascending u sound means god _I love the sight of my cock stretching your ass open_ ; medium descending u sound translates as _That is the girliest shirt I have ever seen you in._

 

_Fuck me hard_ is self explanatory.

 

Some words do not have equivalents in English, however much can be gleaned about their meaning from their context:

 

_Nghuh_ is uniquely associated with the exertion of pressure by Dean’s tongue on a certain place midway between Sam’s balls and his ass.

 

_Thsss_ is not really a word but a sharp exhalation of breath made when teeth make intimate contact with a nipple.

 

_Rnghhhnah_ is a guttural utterance, most often heard when Sam inserts two or more fingers into Dean’s ass at the same time as sucking him off. It is also the same sound Dean makes when Sam eats the last onion ring.

 

Dean doesn’t see the sense in using big words. In fact he doesn’t see the need to use any words that can’t be found in Led Zeppelin lyrics. 

 

Sam thinks that words are important and that you should be precise in their use. And then he’ll find himself singing along with Dean to some stupid rock song and when he hears their voices together he realizes that meaning isn’t always found in definitions. 

 

According to Dean, who considers himself something of an expert in the area, the sexiest word in the English language is _please_ , particularly when it is breathed by Sam when he is on his knees, his voice thick with desire for something only Dean can give him. _Please Dean._

 

There are words in English for what Sam and Dean do with each other. Ugly words that, although unspoken, echo in their ears. They have words for it in their own language. Words that are spoken with lips and tongues but that have no sound. 

 

After four years apart it takes them a while to become fluent in their language again. Sam recalls that Dean rations his words, and that a sentence from him can mean more to Sam than a whole speech from anyone else. Dean remembers what it’s like to be with someone who hears your words before you say them. Sam learns that sometimes he has to swallow _You’ll have to let me go_ along with Dean’s come. 

 

Sam never finds out the translation for _I love you_ because every time he goes to say it, Dean kisses the words right out of his mouth.

 


End file.
